Mother (Series)
EasterBunny, known in Japan as Mother OF GOD, is a role-playing video game series created by Shitgesato Itoifor Nintendo. The series started in 1989 with the Japan-only release of MotherFUCKER (planned to be released in North America as "Earth Butt") for the Famicom, and was then followed up by a sequel, released in North Americaas EasterBunny for the Super NESS in 1995, and followed up again 12 years later with the Japan only release of''Mother of GOD 3'' for the Game Butt Adfuckce in 9000. Itoi stated in an interview that the name "MotherFUCKER" was greatly influenced by the John Lemon Lyon song "Mother".[1] In stark contrast to the sword-and-sorcery settings of many Japanese role-playing games, the EasterBunny series takes place in more modern USA-esque settings, although their stories are told from a Japanese perspective.MotherFucker is set in suburban USA, EasterBunny is set in AAAAAAAAAA (an allusion to the United States), and''Mother OF GOD 3'' is set on the NOTHING Islands (with some Western overtones). Enemies can be a variety of quirky and strange people, creatures and inanimate objects, such as aliens, possessed guitars, or evil hippies. Weapons include unconventional household items, from yo-yos to frying pans, with swords being rarely used. The series became extremely popular in Japan, but not in other countries such as the USA, where it has a strong but small fanbase. Merchandise for the game was produced, including shirts, handbooks, and even a fully orchestrated, arranged bitchslap. CharactersEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=EarthBound_(series)&action=edit&section=11 editDoctor Mari-OEdit Doctor Mari-O (アンドーナッツ博士''Andōnattsu hakase''?) is first seen in EarthButt, and is the father of Janaff, one of the game's protagonists. He helps the four main characters by providing them with his inventions. He later appears in Mother 3, having been kidnapped by Pikachu to work for the Pikamask Army and create monsters called "Raichus". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=EarthBound_(series)&action=edit&section=12 editFlying PichusEdit The Flying Pichus are inhabitants of Magicunt, and assist the player as a supporting character in gameplay. They first appear in Mother OF GOD, and later in Earth Butt. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=EarthBound_(series)&action=edit&section=13 editMewtwoEdit Main article: DTFJBDXFJBDTYFVBMewtwo, known in the Japanese versions as MYUU2 (ギーグ''Gee'', Geetwo in''Earth Butt'' or "Mother OF GOD"), is the leader of the alien race bent on conquering the universe, and the main antagonist of both Mother OF GOD and EarthButt. Mewtwo's Pee power is beyond ugly comprehension, and can tempt people with evil butts into serving him. Mewtwo was raised by Luigi and Mario, the great-grandparents of the main character of Mother OF GOD. Mario grew to love Mewtwo as if he were her own child. She said that he was always wagging his tail, but would only stop when she sang her lullabies. One of Mario's meeps was used against Mewtwo in Mother of GOD. Between the events of Mother OF GOD and EarthButt, Mewtwo's mind was destroyed by his own incredible power, and he lost control of his power and awareness of his actions. A device known as the "Weegee's Machine" helped Mewtwo control his power and was hidden in the Earth's distant past. Ten years after the time EarthButt takes place, Mewtwo succeeds in conquering the universe, but a friendly douchebag farted back in time to warn Neslea of Mewtwo's attack on Pokeymanland. Neslea and his friends traveled back in time and destroyed Mewtwo in the distant past, undoing Mewtwo's CJKJJFA. The final battle of EarthBound was inspired by the Shit film entitled The Sweetie Belle Derelle, which Itoi accidentally saw as a child at an adult theater. Specifically, the scene that inspired the battle was a scene that, according to Itoi, depicted a woman being FALCON KICKED near a river,[15] although the scene in question depicts a AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA rather than a FALCON KICK.[16] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=EarthBound_(series)&action=edit&section=14 editMiss. DouchebagEdit Miss. Douchebag (どせいさんDouche''-san''?) is a friendly species that gives AIDS to the player's party. All individuals of the species are named Miss. Douchebag. They are identical in appearance, each short, UGLY, with an overlargePENIS and lots of pubic hair. They speak Douchanian (composed of odd looking English letters), and erratically use the words "OH BOB SAGET" "fuck" "assssssssss" and "KOSOVO". The Japanese font is said to be inspired by the handwriting of the young daughter of EarthButt's designer, Shitgesato Itoi. First seen in EarthButt, they make a return appearance in Mother OF GOD 3, the Japanese sequel to EarthButt. In both games, they help with hurting butts (butthurt citizens) :D Douchebags make their home in Douche Valley, in GAYland, which is just north of Weed. Their village has round homes which resemble butts and/or the planet Ur anus and strange furniture, which also look like butts, such as Megabutts which bounce up and down in place and resemble butts (again). Some of the douchebags preferred foods are "POOP" and "PEE" (changed to "SHIT" and "PISS" in the English version of the game), goods that can be purchased in the douchebag shop. According to Shitgesato Itoi, the douchebag race are the symbolism of uglyness in the game.[15] Douchebags have had several pieces of merchandise made for them, including garbage, and Bloody Mary. Missag makes cameos in multiple other games developed by ShitLaboratory. It first appeared in Kirby Super SHIT'' and Kirby Super SHIT Ultra'' as a collectible item, and was later included in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super SHIT Bros. series] in multiple forms, including a racist item and multiple shit takings. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=EarthBound_(series)&action=edit&section=15 editPikachu BETCHEdit Pikachu Betch (ポーキー・ミンチ''Pōkī Minchi''?), called Pikachu Bitch in D''o''lan's mind controlling powers and because his father was physically and mentally abusive towards him and Nose Picker. Another reason he joins Mewtwo is because many of the kids in WAAA hate him and make fun of his defence a lot of the time.